


Interludes...

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Dom/sub, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Set after 15th December episode where it's clear Robert has a thing for burglar Aaron. Fluff and smut and other good things. Mostly smut, formerly titled "Gloves." Turning into a bit of a bdsm fic (somehow!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I let this take it's own course, and this is what I ended up with.

“Why aren’t you upstairs?” Robert asked, seeing Aaron sprawled out on the sofa watching the TV.

“Darts started today,” Aaron said, keeping his eyes glued to the TV. “Want to watch this match.”

“I guarantee that if you come upstairs with me, I’ll be much more entertaining.” Robert’s voice went dark with lust and that did turn his head away from the TV.

“And what’s made you this desperate?” Aaron asked. He’s not stupid, he could read it in Robert’s eyes. He was desperate for him.

“You’ve bought a house for us,” Robert said, covering himself. “Isn’t that enough to want to take you to bed.”

“It is,” Aaron said, switching the TV off. “But that’s not it. I know you too well, Robert, I know something else is on your mind.”

“You’re going to make me say it?” Suddenly Robert felt a little uncomfortable. He didn’t want Aaron to tease him. Or not outside of a setting where he was getting fucked.

“You know, there’s another darts match on after the one I’ve just switched off,” Aaron said. “I could be here all night.”

“All right,” Robert said, leaning over the back of the sofa so he could whisper directly into his ear, voice low and passionate. “I get a thrill out of imagining you as a burglar. Sneaking through Home Farm, trying to ferret out whatever cash you can get your hands on.”

“Could get my hands on you,” Aaron suggested, playing along.

“Yes, please.” Robert moved even closer and sucked Aaron’s earlobe, he knew that was a weak spot of his.

“Go upstairs,” Aaron said making Robert smirk. “I need a drink, I’ll grab a couple of beers.”

Aaron wanted to smile at Robert’s eagerness, but he didn’t, instead going to the fridge before following Robert up the stairs.

He’d barely shut their bedroom door by the time Robert was kissing him deeply, passionately. Both his hands came to cradle Aaron’s face, making Aaron feel completely surrounded by him in the most wonderful way. God, Aaron loved Robert’s large hands so much, always had done. The way he could control Aaron with those beautiful hands.

“Take everything off,” Robert breathed before reattaching his lips to Aaron.

“Really?” Aaron asked. “You don’t want to imagine me creeping through Home Farm like a thief?” Robert’s hands slipped instantly to Aaron’s arse and pulled him tight against him with a groan. Robert was already hard and Aaron pulled away to put the beer on the bedside table. Clearly Robert couldn’t wait. They were both impatient, but Robert was worse, almost tearing at Aarons clothes to try and get him naked as soon as possible.

Within minutes they were both naked, on the bed, and kissing each other again. “How do you want this tonight?” Aaron asked.

“I want to ride you,” Robert whispered. Then, a little bolder. “I need to feel you deep inside me.”

“Okay.” Aaron grabbed the lube, then continued kissing him, slow, loving kisses. Feeling every gasp of Robert’s across his lips as he opened him up. He whimpered at the sensations and Aaron’s loving every moment of this.

“Did you wear gloves?” Robert breathed.

“What do you think?” Aaron asked. “Didn’t want to get fingerprints everywhere did I?” Robert moaned loudly at the mental image that gave him.

“I’m slightly worried that the image of me as a thief does it for you.”

“What can I say, I’m nostalgic.” He tried for a smug tone, but he was already lost to the thrills going through his body so it didn’t quite work.

“What?” Aaron teased. “Nostalgic for me dressed all in black, breaking through locked doors?” Robert moaned against his neck, making Aaron laugh wickedly, pressing three fingers deep inside him this time. After a couple of minutes of Aaron teasing his prostate, Robert pulled away from him, leaving Aaron frowning.

“Want to do me a favour?” Robert asked, still breathing heavily.

“Thought I already was,” Aaron teased.

“Wear the leather gloves for me.” Aaron paused, surprised as Robert threw them to him.

“You’re serious,” Aaron said, just the hint of a question there.

“If you don’t want to…”

“I didn’t say that,” Aaron said, seeing that Robert wasn’t quite as confident over his fantasies as he’d like to appear. Aaron put the gloves on, a moment later being covered by Robert’s body, the friction everywhere was delicious. Aaron put his gloved hand on the back of Robert’s neck, making him cry out.

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?”

“Just indulge me for a little while longer,” Robert breathed. “I can’t help it that the thought of you being a thief… oh God.”

Aaron’s retort was lost in the feeling as Robert wrapped his hand around Aaron’s cock, stroking slowly.

“Like that?” Robert breathed.

“Mm…” Robert shifted, straddling him and sinking down onto his cock, making them both groan. Robert was still tight “Keep touching me,” Robert demanded, needing to feel Aaron’s gloves stroking his skin. Aaron did, loving the moaning and whimpering Robert was doing above him.

“How’d you get the money?” Robert asked, eyes closed. Aaron smiled, but went with it.

“It was in the draws, they were locked.”

“How’d you get them open?”

“Want me to paint you a picture?” Aaron said, amused. “I broke into it. Apparently those muscles in my arms you’re so fond of have another use.” Robert moaned so loudly, there was no way Liv hadn’t heard them. Right now Aaron couldn’t care less. Robert’s thighs tightened around Aaron’s body, making him whine. He loved Robert’s thighs so much, loved feeling them squeeze around his body deep in the throes. Aaron stroked his legs, the gloves stopping him from feeling the muscles, but the way Robert threw his head back in bliss was worth it. He’s not moving and Aaron’s struggling to stay still inside him.

“Rob, I need you to move,” Aaron said, voice strangled.

“I’m so close…” Robert whispered.

“We’ve barely started.”

“You do things to me,” Robert said, making Aaron smirk. Aaron moved upwards to kiss him, a hand on the back of his neck, the other on Robert’s arse.

“I need you to move,” Aaron repeated. “Just let go.” Robert knew what Aaron was telling him, to let go of his self control, and simply stop thinking. Robert nodded once before lifting himself up and thrusting back down onto Aaron. Aaron gripped his hips, helping the movement, Aaron closing his eyes. This felt so good and he knew neither of them were going to last long.

This was the closest Robert had been to completely losing control of himself, since their affair days. He was panting and crying out and totally under Aaron’s control. When they’d got back together, Robert had been careful, always staying aware of himself, just in case. Not that they didn’t have a passionate, varied sex life, they did. But Robert was usually at least marginally in control, not like this, not like tonight. He was moaning freely, and Aaron was sure that they were going to get it in the neck tomorrow from whoever was listening, but to see Robert lose himself was priceless. To know Robert got this reaction from enjoying Aaron’s body gave Aaron a deep thrill. Robert’s muscles were straining, body covered in sweat and he’d never looked better.

Aaron reached for his cock, and it only took two strokes before Robert came, crying out and rocking his hips against Aaron’s gloved hand. Aaron shifted them quickly in a tangle of flesh and bed sheets, so he could thrust into Robert and finish himself. Robert let him, though he was so sensitive now it was blurring between the pleasure pain marker.

“Okay?” Aaron asked, a little concerned.

“Keep going.” Aaron did, his hands tight on Robert’s hips until he himself came, biting his teeth into Robert’s shoulder to smother his cries.

They parted slowly, Robert pulling the bed sheets over them both, Aaron taking off his gloves and balling them up before throwing them on the floor. Robert pulled Aaron against him, cuddling and enjoying the closeness. “You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Aaron whispered, keeping him close to let Robert know he wasn’t judging.

“That felt incredible,” Robert said, making Aaron laugh, but neither of them moved, still stroking sensitive skin, both coming back down to earth. Aaron leaned away from him, grabbing the wipes in the bedside drawer to clean them both up. Robert let him, moaning quietly at how sensitive he was. Aaron curled up to him again, needing Robert’s touch.

“I’m curious about what other kinks and fantasies you have that I have no idea about,” Aaron said, amazed at how quickly this had worked for him. He’d been so keyed up that Robert had very nearly come just from having Aaron inside him.

“I want to tie you up,” Robert said, voice lazy and slurred after having climaxed so powerfully. Aaron‘s stroking hand across Robert’s back froze for a beat. “Oh God, I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Robert realised that he should have kept his mouth shut. “Forget it. It’s something that would be better left in my head.”

“Mm,” Aaron said, considering. “Maybe that would be an idea. When I’m in the right frame of mind anyway.”

“Really?” Robert asked tentatively, watching as Aaron grabbed the forgotten beer, taking a drink before turning back to him.

“I want you to tell me things,” Aaron said. “I’ll try anything once.” Robert nuzzled into Aaron’s neck, more affectionately than he usually did.

“I love you,” Robert said. Aaron smiled, pulling him close.

“Maybe I should return to my criminal ways more often,” Aaron said. “If it makes you this horny.”  
“All you,” Robert whispered. “Not so much the breaking and entering, but as long as you don’t get caught...”

Aaron didn’t answer that, instead said, “Love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people requested a follow up. I really hope this is something like what was wanted. Please let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!

“Are you okay?”

“I swear to God, if you ask me again, we’re not going to have sex until next month,” Aaron said impatiently, testing the tie keeping his wrists to the headboard. Robert kissed his wrists gently, one after the other. Aaron was apprehensive about this, willingly letting himself be tied up, but he meant what he said to Robert. He would try it and he knew if he said stop, Robert would instantly. Aaron arched up and bit the patch of skin on Robert’s chest that he could reach.

“Oh, you want me to get on with it?” Aaron raised his eyebrows rather than answering. Robert laughed, bending to kiss Aaron’s lips very softly. Aaron gave his wrists an experimental tug. They weren’t too tight at all, but he was restrained well. _Robert had done this before with someone else_ , Aaron realised. Then he pushed that thought away, he didn’t want to think about anyone else with Robert, he wanted to get completely lost in the moment.

Robert straddled him looking at him, almost critically, Aaron would have said. His eyes sweeping up and down Aaron’s arms and torso very slowly, admiringly. “God, you look so good,” he murmured. It wasn’t the words, it was the tone that had Aaron’s heart racing. Deep and lustful, wanting.

“Robert…” Aaron warned, wanting him to hurry up. Though Aaron knew he would do pretty much anything for that smirk, that teasing look in his eyes saying Robert wanted to be right here with him. Robert kissed his lips again, before getting off of him and finishing undressing. Aaron watched as Robert’s skin was revealed, tugging at his wrists subconsciously. He felt the inherent need to touch Robert’s body. Robert smiled, before taking up his previous position, grinding his hips down against Aaron for a moment.

“Oh…” Aaron breathed, closing his eyes at the thrill. He only opened his eyes when Robert’s chest pressed down against his own, kissing him.

“Relax,” Robert urged. “Let yourself feel and enjoy this. I know I’m going to.” Aaron closed his eyes again as Robert moved over him and kissed his left wrist, then his engagement ring. He stroked Aaron’s forearm with both his hands slowly, feeling every muscle underneath the skin, the slight raised ridges of his scars. Robert kissed his arm, wanting to touch and taste every inch of him. Aaron tensed when he reached the sensitive patch of skin on his inner elbow, but Robert bypassed it, well aware of Aaron‘s ticklish spots. He moved to stroke Aaron’s upper arm instead, feeling the muscles flex a little. Using a light pressure, he slid his fingertips across his skin until he reached Aaron’s shoulder, kissing the skin of his collarbone. Robert repeated the action on the other arm, almost able to feel Aaron relaxing by degrees under the gentle attention. Robert's hands were sure, tender and loving. He'd not quite felt Robert touch him like this before.

By the time Robert reached his second collarbone, Aaron’s body had gone entirely pliant, relaxed and blissed out, eyes closed. “Okay?” Robert whispered. Aaron said ”mm…” and smiled but otherwise didn’t say anything. Robert took that as a yes, grinning before sucking the sensitive skin of his neck, light enough so it wouldn’t mark. He could feel Aaron’s pulse under his lips, Robert kissed across his chest until he got to Aaron’s nipples, sucking lightly, first one, then the other. He stroked a hand across Aaron’s stomach, able to feel the muscles clenching slightly, especially when he dragged the edge of his teeth against Aaron‘s nipple, making him groan. “Next time, I should blindfold you,” Robert teased, looking back at him, seeing that Aaron’s eyes were yet again shut.

“Maybe you should,” Aaron said softly, lips curling softly into a smile. Robert grinned. He had expected Aaron to enjoy this, but maybe not quite as quickly.

He stroked Aaron’s hips, moving down to his thighs, and Aaron whimpered when it became clear that Robert was ignoring his erection, Aaron arching up in want. He needed Robert’s mouth, his touch, anything.

“Patience,” Robert whispered. “I’ll get there.” He hadn’t tied Aaron’s ankles down, feeling that that was a push too far, when he’d been able to sense Aaron’s uneasiness. Meaning that now, Aaron tried to wrap his thighs around Robert’s body, pull him close.

“Uh uh,” Robert warned. “Behave,” he added, kissing his inner thighs, licking the tender skin. Aaron made a cry unlike any Robert had ever heard from his lover before. High pitched and desperate. Robert took several deep breaths, trying to resist from sinking himself into Aaron. Instead, he bit Aaron’s thigh lightly while he calmed himself down. He teased his fingertips down Aaron’s right leg, very slowly, making Aaron whine.

“Oh, fuck me,” Aaron said in one quick burst when Robert was stroking Aaron‘s calf.

“Oh, I will,” Robert promised with a smirk. Robert copied the motion on his other leg, avoiding Aaron’s feet completely, another ticklish spot of his. The last thing Robert wanted to do right now was ruin the mood.

“Robert, please…” Aaron cried out. Robert dug his fingers into his calf firmly before pulling off of him and grabbing the lube from the bedside table.

“Finally,” Aaron said, watching every movement. Robert smirked dangerously.

“Oh, I can keep you on the edge for a very long time,” Robert warned. “You know I can.”

Robert kissed him deeply, enjoying Aaron’s enthusiastic response, the way he arched up for more when Roberts soft lips left his. Robert grabbed a pillow and Aaron willingly lifted his hips to put it under him. Robert gave him another soft lingering kiss before settling between his thighs, lubing his fingers up and pushing one inside Aaron.

“Oh, God…” Aaron moaned, throwing his head back. Robert grinned, keeping the rhythm purposefully slow, brushing against his prostrate. Robert was thoroughly enjoying all the noises Aaron seemed unaware he was making, whimpering and crying out as he added another finger. Aaron turned his head and bit into his arm, trying to control the sensations Robert was giving him.

“Oh come on, Robert!” Aaron cried out. His body moved as much as he was able to, writhing onto Robert’s fingers. Robert looked at his face and knew he was close. He had wanted to taste him, to feel Aaron stretching his mouth but looking at Aaron now, he knew that if he did, Aaron would come very quickly.

“Easy, easy,” Robert said, stilling his hips to try and calm him down. 

“You’re teasing me,” Aaron breathed, then gasped as Robert squeezed his balls, just the right pressure that Aaron loved.

“Kind of the point,” Robert said, though he himself was achingly hard by now, so much so it was a struggle to think clearly. He needed Aaron. He lay on top of Aaron’s body, naked skin touching everywhere and kissed him, but he kept a hand between their bodies, stroking teasingly, even without much room to work.

“Please…” Aaron begged, needy, his words whispering against Robert‘s lips. “I need…”

“I know, I’ve got you,” Robert whispered. Deciding enough was enough, Robert quickly prepped himself and thrust into Aaron abruptly, making him let out a beautiful groan which Robert echoed. Aaron was still tight, perfect and Robert stilled inside him, trying to hold himself back. To see Aaron stretched out underneath him, all taut muscles and sweat covered skin, spread out so perfectly gorgeous for him made it difficult to keep his control.

“Don’t be careful,” Aaron asked, almost begged him. “Fast, please.” Robert couldn’t agree more, his hands skimming over Aaron’s heated skin. He rocked his hips into Aaron’s body quickly making both of them moan. Aaron tugged at his wrists, desperate to touch Robert, to clutch against his body, feel his muscles working, the strength in those thighs.

“Oh…” Aaron moaned as a particularly deep thrust took his breath away. “R… Rob…” Robert didn’t speak, instead took hold of Aaron’s cock and stroked in time with his thrusts, making Aaron’s eyes roll back into his head. Aaron came quickly with a cry, his body writhing as Robert continued to touch him, drawing it out. Robert stilled inside him, pressing his fingers to Aaron’s lips so he could taste his own come. Aaron did, eyes bright and lust filled, knowing he was taking Robert apart, tongue curling around Roberts fingers. 

“God, look at you,” Robert breathed. 

Aaron twisted away from him, releasing his fingers. “Hurry up. Unless you want your right hand to be…” Aaron never finished his sentence, Robert taking up an almost brutal pace, leaving Aaron groaning, hands almost cruelly gripping his hips. Robert felt incredible inside him, always did, but Aaron knew he was reaching the end. The sweat running down Robert’s face clearly sent the same message. It barely took any time at all for Robert to climax, gasping into Aaron’s neck as he collapsed on top of him. Aaron “oofed” in surprise, then relaxed into Robert’s lazy kisses.

“Sex is too messy…” Robert slurred a few minutes later as he cleaned them up.

“Oh, so you want to go back to using condoms again, do you?” Aaron said sarcastically.

“God, no,” Robert said fervently, making Aaron laugh.

“You could always go celibate.” The look on Robert’s face made it worth the flippant comment. “Are you going to untie me?” he asked after a moment, when Robert had taken up his previous position, lying on Aaron’s body again.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Can I have a minute more to hold you?” Aaron looked at him in a way that said yes and Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron so tightly, like he was anchoring himself.

* * *

 

Robert came to with the beautifully comforting sensation of Aaron’s fingers running through his hair. Soft, reassuring. A duvet covering him from the waist down. Then he realised what was odd about that and looked up at Aaron. He’d let himself free.

“If you really want to restrain me, you’ve got to tie the knots tighter than that,” Aaron said easily.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Robert said, though he was filled with joy at the fact Aaron could have got himself free as soon as he wanted to, and yet allowed Robert the illusion of control. “How did you feel?”

Aaron didn’t say the first thing that came to mind, afraid it would sound off. Because he felt like his body had just been worshipped in a way unlike any other before. “It wasn’t like I expected,” Aaron said instead. “We can do that again.”

“Oh, you liked it,” Robert said, his normal confident smile appearing.

“It’s never felt like that before,” Aaron admitted.

“That’s because we’re normally far too impatient,” Robert said. “One or other of us just gets desperate. And your hands are a distraction. Ow!” he added as Aaron yanked his fingers through Robert’s hair. “A wonderful teasing distraction,” he added.

“Should think so too.”

“Thank you.” Robert said. Aaron frowned at him. “For trusting me, I know you weren’t sure before.”

“I do trust you,” Aaron said. “Not just when it comes to sex either.” Robert moved up the bed, making Aaron moan in discomfort as his overly sensitised cock brushed against Robert’s skin.

“Sorry,” Robert whispered, kissing his lips gently. Aaron just “mmed” in response. His entire body felt melted like butter. He couldn’t believe he’d ever thought that would be a bad idea, he’d known Robert was a caring, generous lover. Why was how good he felt right now a surprise to him? Robert picked up his right wrist and looked at the red marks. “How come you marked then?” Robert asked. “If I tied you too loose?”

“I knew what you wanted from tonight,” Aaron said. “I pulled when I wanted to touch you. Couldn’t help it.” Robert kissed the marks sensually, before turning to Aaron’s left wrist and doing the same.

“Sleep,” Robert urged. Aaron was too relaxed to argue, even if he’d wanted to. He was gone before Robert said another word.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've received quite a few prompts for explicit chapters of this lately, and I am slowly working on them. I'm putting them all in one fic (title change!), so they can be avoided if anyone wants to. This one is set during the affair era, and is Robert's first time bottoming for Aaron. Which didn't quite go as I planned, but my chapters never seem to!

“Don’t you want to try something else?” Aaron asked, turning onto his side in bed.

“Why?” Robert asked lazily. He was sated and relaxed, not in the mood for an in depth conversation. “I thought our sex life was pretty damn good.”

“You never…” Aaron tailed off, feeling that right now probably wasn’t the best time for this conversation. They were both happy, with some time alone and proper privacy. Why spoil it?

“Doesn’t matter,” Aaron said, curling up with the duvet, intending on going to sleep. His arse felt wonderfully stretched, and his body felt well and truly loved. He didn’t want to pop the bubble of happiness.

“I’ve done it a couple of times and I don’t enjoy it,” Robert said, reading what Aaron had actually been asking him. Aaron looked at him.

“Don’t lie to me, I can always see through you,” Aaron said. “You’ve never tried it.” Robert sighed heavily, turning onto his side as if that ended the conversation. _Fine, be stubborn,_ Aaron thought.

“It’s not…” Robert started. “I just don’t think I’d enjoy bottoming. Okay? Can we drop it?”

“Why?” Aaron asked, not willing to let it go. “Because if you did try it, and you liked it… Enjoying having another man inside you would really tip you over the scales into being gay?”

“It’s not that,” Robert said defensively. He looked at Aaron and knew that wouldn’t be enough, so he tried to think about how to word it. “It’s… giving up that level of control. I’ve never been with anyone I trusted enough to let them have that kind of power over me.”

“Make it sound really sordid why don’t you?” Aaron said sarcastically, though the criticism in his voice had gone, now that Robert was being honest.

“Yes, I’ve slept with men before you,” Robert continued. “But, they’ve been one offs. I’m not going to let myself be vulnerable with someone who’s almost a stranger to me.”

“But you know me,” Aaron said gently. “Don’t you trust me by now?”

“You’re not happy,” Robert said after a pause, running this conversation through his mind. “With our sex life, you’re not happy.”

“No, I just thought you’d be curious,” Aaron said easily. “You’re not one to back away from a challenge…” Aaron tailed off. The last thing he wanted to do was push Robert somewhere he was uncomfortable.

“I’ll think about it,” Robert said, and looking in his eyes, Aaron knew that he would. He didn’t mention it again.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until those blissful few days completely alone up at Home Farm that the subject came up again. They had the house to themselves for almost a week, they could be as loud and take as much time as they wanted exploring each others bodies. It felt incredibly freeing to Aaron who was tired of hiding how he felt about Robert. He might be an affair, but that didn’t mean his feelings weren’t real.

“I’ve been thinking,” Robert said.

“First time for everything,” Aaron muttered, stretching out on the bed, enjoying the very soft mattress.

“Ha ha,” Robert replied, unamused. “About… your suggestion.” Aaron’s eyes popped open.

“You want to let me fuck you?” Aaron asked bluntly.

“I wouldn’t put it like that, but yes,” Robert said. Aaron twisted onto his side and kissed him very softly, arms wrapping around each other so they lay incredibly close.

“Are you sure?” Aaron asked. “I know… what I said a few weeks ago, but I don’t want to push you.

“I want to know what it feels like,” Robert said. “You were right, I am curious. And there isn’t going to be anyone I trust more than you.” Aaron smiled slightly at the compliment before kissing him again, deeper this time.

“Now?” Robert asked nervously, seeing where this was going.

“Don’t be shy,” Aaron whispered between kisses. “It doesn’t suit you. Trust me.” Robert wanted to, but he was tense and knew Aaron could feel it. They kept kissing, deep dirty kisses, Aaron trying to take Robert’s mind off of what was going to happen. It almost worked, Robert pushing himself on top of Aaron and rolling his hips against Aaron’s arousal. Aaron moaned quietly in pleasure at the sensation. Robert always felt so wonderfully good like this.

Aaron reached behind him, pushing a finger into Robert, who stiffened, clenching around Aaron‘s finger. They’d done this before, but usually Robert was completely lost to the desire going through him that it didn’t cause this reaction. He usually groaned with it in lust.

“I need you to relax for me,” Aaron said. He’d not grabbed the lube yet, but usually Robert didn’t need it for just one finger.

“I’m trying,” he breathed. “I just know its going to hurt.”

“Not for long,” Aaron said. “And it will be worse if you’re this tense. I don’t actually want to hurt you, you know. It's not how I get my kicks.” Robert smiled slightly, relaxing as Aaron kept pushing inside him him. It did feel good and Robert started moaning, pushing himself back onto Aaron‘s finger.

Aaron grabbed a condom and the lube, pouring some on his fingers and opening Robert up further, two fingers this time. He was tight, so Aaron took his time, watching Robert's face as he scissored his fingers. Aaron kissed him, swallowing Robert's moans and feeling the vibration of them go straight through him. Aaron shifted them, so they were spooned together on their sides, hoping this position would help Robert to relax. With one hand still fingering him, the other reached around and stroked his cock slowly. Aaron could feel Robert's body riding the sensations, his moaning never letting up once. Aaron grinned, he loved having Robert right where he wanted him, knowing that no one else saw him like this. This vulnerable, this open.

"Now," Robert whispered. "Please, I can't wait any more. Do it." His back arched as Aaron kept setting his nerve endings on fire. Aaron pulled his fingers free, Robert's high pitched whimper sending a bolt of desire straight through him. To hear that noise coming from Robert did things to him. Aaron quickly put the condom on before lining himself up. He kissed the back of Robert's neck, tasting sweat as he pushed into him slowly, trying to be careful. For a few seconds Robert didn’t breathe, all of his focus on his own arse. The stretch, the burn, it was worse than he thought, making him go instantly soft, even though he could tell Aaron was trying to be gentle. He tried to breathe through it, but couldn't quite manage it. 

Robert whimpered, he couldn’t help it. It hurt more than he’d expected and he couldn’t believe that this makes Aaron feel good when it’s the other way around. Aaron stroked his stomach soothingly, the other hand threading through his hair, but it didn’t do much to relax him.

“No, this is the wrong position for you,” Aaron said, pulling out. “Get on your hands and knees.”

“What?” Robert asked breathlessly.

“Trust me,” Aaron said firmly. “Get on your hands and knees, and try to relax.” If Robert hadn’t been so swept up in the different sensations going through his body, pain arguing with pleasure, he might have said no, but as it was, he moved, trusting Aaron’s touch. Two fingers started pushing into him again and Robert closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensation. Aaron’s fingers probing against his smooth walls was driving him mad, desperate. Aaron kept going until Robert could feel himself throbbing with need, almost at the point that he wanted to stroke himself off to give him his release, stop the teasing. But he had enough rationality left to know that wasn’t the point of this. Aaron pulled his fingers free and lined himself up again, before thrusting into him sharply with no warning. It was more uncomfortable than painful this time. Feeling himself being stretched like this was… he had nothing to compare it to. It felt like Aaron was taking complete control of his body, like he’d never been this close to another human being in his entire life. But Aaron had been right, the change of position had helped him.

“Oh, my God, you feel so tight,” Aaron breathed, fighting the instinctive urge to thrust into his lover hard and fast, very aware this was Robert‘s first time. “You all right?”

“Mm.” Aaron slid a hand around so he could stroke Robert’s body, stomach to chest, tweaking a nipple gently. Trying to reassure him with his touch. “Are you going to move?” Robert said faintly after what felt like a long time of Aaron stroking his skin, perfectly still inside him.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Aaron said, before slowly pulling back, keeping just the head inside of him. Robert panted and cried out quietly, the pain starting to fade a little, the pleasure slowly building as Aaron thrust back inside him. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Robert breathed, dropping his head at a deep thrust dragging against his prostate deliciously. Robert started arching his body backwards, the primal urge to feel Aaron deep inside him very strong. Aaron was so good, he knew exactly how to hit all of his sensitive spots. Over and over again. Torn between the desire to come, and the want to make this, his first time last for as long as possible, all he could do was gasp for air. Aaron took the decision out of his hands. Reaching between Robert’s thighs, he stroked him quickly, making sure to keep the rhythm the same as his thrusts. Robert’s senses were overloaded. He couldn’t think any more, gave himself up completely to Aaron’s skill over his body. He knew he was whining and whimpering but he had no control over his responses any longer, and he came on a groan into Aaron’s hand.

Aaron let go of his cock, both hands firmly gripped onto Robert’s hips now as he thrust inside him as quickly as possible. When he came, moaning freely as his hips stuttered to a stop Robert felt a sudden sharp hatred for the condom. He wanted to feel Aaron come deep inside him, to know how it felt to be so owned by his lover. Aaron stilled, his heavy breathing calming down and Robert felt himself fill with an irrational fear, that Aaron was about to pull out of him. “No, don’t leave me,” Robert whispered quickly. Had he been thinking clearly, he would have hated himself for begging.

“Okay,” Aaron said breathlessly. “I’m here, I’ve got you.” Aaron held him as they collapsed into the mattress, arms wrapped tight around him as they both tried to get air into their lungs. Their bodies were both covered in sweat and they were sticking together slightly, but neither moved, both of them sensing that Robert desperately needed to be held. Aaron was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with his softening cock still inside Robert, too sensitive right now. Until Robert arched his hips away and Aaron sighed with relief as they parted.

Aaron got rid of the condom and quickly cleaned them both up before getting back into bed. “How are you?”

“Mm,” Robert said, looking at Aaron, not able to quite read the look on his face. “Good. So good. You?”

“It’s been… a long time for me,” Aaron admitted. “I haven’t topped in a while.”

“Why?” Robert asked, sensing there was more.

“Because I’m happy either way,” Aaron said, trying for a shrug which didn’t really work lying down. “Whatever feels good works for me.”

“Oh?” Robert said. “And…”

“You know damn well you feel really good,” Aaron said. “So I’m not about to give your ego another boost.” Robert laughed, turning over and curling up in the bed sheets, intending to go to sleep.

“You’re not going to shower?” Aaron asked in surprise. He knew Robert’s habits by now.

“No,” Robert said briefly, closing his eyes. He should want to shower. He usually felt the need to get Aaron’s touch, his scent off his skin as soon as possible, as if by spending less time laying in bed with Aaron would make it less of a betrayal to his wife. But right now, he didn’t. He didn’t want to take Aaron off his body, he wanted to revel in it. To spend as long as possible breathing him in, enjoying this moment. His arse felt sore and stretched, and surprisingly, he liked it. He didn’t think he would beforehand, but to have finished having sex, and to still feel Aaron’s presence intimately almost gave him another high.

Aaron curled up against him and Robert enjoyed having him so close. This wasn’t sex or lust or desire, not any longer. If that’s all it was, he wouldn’t need Aaron the way he did. Which left him absolutely screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pointed out to me that I haven't updated this in quite a while. This chapter is shameless smut which I can't actually believe I've written. So much so it has nearly succumbed to the delete button, so I'm nervous about this one. That said, I hope at least one person enjoys this...

  
The first time it happened, Robert had no idea what had got into him. He lay back on the bed, Aaron riding him, probably as close to heaven as he was likely to get in this life. Aaron’s body felt so good and he always wanted more. He would never get enough of this, Aaron somehow always seemed to feel new and exciting, even after so long together. Aaron’s head rolled back as he pushed down onto Robert hard. They were covered in sweat, moaning freely as they actually had the house to themselves for once, and Robert knew this would only be the first sex they had tonight. Robert’s hands were on Aaron’s hips, pushing him down, controlling the rhythm somewhat. Aaron locked eyes on Robert as he rocked his hips, and Robert didn’t know what made him do it. He reached behind and slapped Aaron’s arse hard. What shocked him was Aaron’s instant reaction. His body went tight with tension, arching as he came on Robert’s stomach, whining with it. Robert stamped down his surprise, close to his own orgasm, and wrapped his hands around Aaron’s hips, controlling the speed as he thrust up into him.

They’d always had times when they were somewhat aggressive and almost violent with each other in desperate kind of passion, but this was a new one. It’d never been quite like that before, and certainly hadn’t got that reaction from Aaron either.

“Aaron…?” Robert started, almost tentatively.

“Let’s not,” he said, curling into Robert’s chest.

“You don’t want to talk about it?” Robert asked quietly, keeping his voice free from judgement.

“No.”

“You enjoyed that.”

“Robert, don’t push,” Aaron warned.

“Why? You know my fantasies.”

“It’s fine…” Aaron said, snuggling into Robert’s neck. Robert wasn’t fooled, he knew this was only so Aaron didn’t have to look at him. Robert also wasn’t letting him off the hook. He slid his hand down Aaron’s back until cupping his arse. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Aaron’s body incredibly well, knew he always enjoyed having his arse played with. But this spanking thing was new… He curled his fingers into the meat of his arse, digging his nails in and Aaron let out a whine.

“You know, if you tell me, we might indulge in… whatever it is that turns you on,” Robert said.

“…s weird,” Aaron said very quietly. “I shouldn’t like it.” Robert felt a brief surge of rage at anyone who had ever made Aaron feel less, or ashamed, or unworthy, including himself. This man deserved the world.

“Want to try it?” Robert pushed. “Whatever… it is, I mean…”

“Sleep,” Aaron said, but Robert could almost hear his brain ticking over. He’d drop it. For now.

* * *

 

It was maybe a week later when the subject came up again. Only because Aaron was dozy, with low defences did he even allow it to happen. Aaron lay on his stomach, just about coming around from sleep when Robert kissed him, gentle and loving, the perfect morning kiss to wake up to. He sunk his head back into the pillow, fully intending on going back to sleep. He actually wasn’t planning to get up until at least noon, it was a Sunday. Liv was out with Gabby, had been overnight at Laurel's, so they had the house to themselves, so he and Robert were going to make the most of it. He was only distantly aware of Robert pulling the sheet down and then he groaned as Robert started massaging his skin, hands getting lower on his back until he was at the base of his spine, fingers tantalisingly close to where Aaron wanted them. Then he started massaging Aaron's arse, making sure to touch everywhere.

“Rob…” Aaron moaned, enjoying his large hands a lot, such talented fingers. He was still slightly out of it, not properly awake, but Robert’s touch was getting him hard, rocking into the mattress.

Robert stretched out next to him and kissed him lazily. “Like that?”

“You know I do,” Aaron whispered, arching his hips into Robert’s palms.

“Want more?” Robert asked lightly. No judgement there at all. Aaron didn’t answer, just shrugged and buried his head in the pillow, letting him take control. Robert took that for permission and started being a little rougher. He grinned at Aaron’s moaning and writhing against his hands, knowing his lover was thoroughly enjoying this. He slapped Aaron’s arse once and he gasped, arching up for more, mouth panting. Robert had had enough of the preliminaries now, and he moved, shifting their position until Aaron lay draped across his lap.

“What’re you doing?” Aaron asked.

“Throw me the lube,” Robert answered. Aaron did, reaching for it, his fingers brushing Robert’s as he passed it over. Before he could feel too self conscious, Robert slowly stretched him, pushing one lubed finger inside him and curling it against Aaron’s prostate.

“There!” Aaron gasped when Robert found his sweet spot. “God, yes, right there….”

“I know how you like it,” Robert teased, voice low and filled with lust. “We’ve done this before, remember?” He added another finger, feeling so satisfied when Aaron’s body relaxed, totally giving in to the sensations, letting Robert control his body perfectly. He pulled his fingers free and spanked Aaron’s arse again, slowly, measured, and over and over again. Robert delighted in the response. 

Aaron’s speaking, but none of it was words that made any sense. Disconnected syllables mixed with groaning, and Robert’s more than a little proud he’s worked him up like this. Aaron’s hard, grinding against Robert’s thigh, hips pushing, desperate for friction and release. Robert alternated between fondling, slapping and curling his fingers inside him, leaving Aaron a complete wreck. He couldn’t think of anything, all Aaron could do was take it, and feel.

Robert got an idea, and moved out from under Aaron’s body so he could reach. He leaned over Aaron, so he could rub his cheek against Aaron’s arse. You couldn’t see his morning stubble, but one thing was clear, Aaron could feel it, rubbing against his incredibly sensitive skin. He moaned, instantly coming against the mattress, gasping for breath, body rocking against the sheets. Once he’d rode it out, he tried wiggling away from Robert, but Robert held his hips in place. “Who said you were done?”

“Oh God…” Aaron gasped grunting as Robert pushed two fingers inside him, stroking his prostate painfully slowly. He was very sensitive after having just orgasmed, but he didn’t protest, enjoying Robert’s touch, enjoying the over stimulation. Robert was too good, he could read Aaron’s body too well. He knew what felt good, and when to slow down just from the body language. No words had to be passed between them.

“Whataboutyou?” Aaron whispered, the words joining together, still letting Robert toy with him.

“I’m enjoying myself,” Robert murmured back. “Don’t worry about me.” Aaron didn’t think he’d come again, not so quickly, but unbelievably he was on his way to hard already.

Especially when Robert gave him two sharp slaps in succession.

“Robert…” he whined.

“Okay?”

“So… oh…I don't think I can...”

“Come on, you’ve got more in you,” Robert said. “I know you have.” Aaron didn’t have the breath to argue and before too much longer Robert’s hands had him dangling on the verge of another orgasm. Robert reached under Aaron’s body, still sticky from the first time and stroked him through his second climax, enjoying Aaron’s moans possibly more than ever before, especially when he couldn’t regain his breath for quite some time afterwards.

Spanking like that is something Aaron would never have asked for from any of his lovers, too afraid of being made fun of. Even with Robert, and even if it hadn’t been badly meant. Never did he think Robert would give him this, not making him feel ashamed, letting him enjoy every single second of his fantasy. Ever since Aaron had started experimenting with men, he’d realised his arse was particularly sensitive, more so than some of his partners, but that… God, that had been blissful. Robert covered him with the duvet gently, taking care of him. Aaron was too close to sleep to be able to say anything at all.

* * *

 

When Aaron next awoke, he felt groggy, almost like a hang over. Then he rolled over onto his back and groaned, his arse throbbing both inside and out from Robert’s hands. The memories of earlier in the morning flashed through his mind, hot and intense, and he’s halfway to hard already. He reached across the bed, finding it sadly empty and he sighed. He needed a shower, but he’d forgo that for finding Robert instead. He grabbed a pair of trackie bottoms and slipped them on before going downstairs, finding Robert in the kitchen, making tea and toast.

“Hoped you’d still be asleep,” Robert said regretfully. “Was bringing up breakfast. Or lunch really.” Robert noticed Aaron hadn’t put a shirt on, something he only did in the safety of his own home when he was feeling particularly unselfconscious, safe and happy. They gravitated towards each other, kissing softly. It turned deeper, more passionate, Robert pushing Aaron against the cabinet, making him groan as his arse throbbed. “Sorry,” Robert said, kissing him again, but more gentle this time.

“Thank you,” Aaron said, feeling strangely vulnerable. The slight pain and soreness a reminder of just how much he had enjoyed that.

“If your arse ever needs more attention, just let me know,” Robert teased good naturedly, smiling at him. He kissed him again, and Aaron revelled in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that took a very long time to write and it's been sitting on my computer for quite some time as I wonder whether to post it or not. This chapter does contain BDSM, but I tried to make it more about the care of both of them. Anyway, hope someone gives it a shot, and thank you!

How did Aaron manage to get in these situations, he thought to himself. The answer was _Robert_ , always. Right now, Aaron was lying on his stomach, wrists tied to the headboard, ankles tied too, legs spread. Aaron closed his eyes as the blindfold covered his vision, Robert making sure it was secure. Next came the gag, one of Robert’s ties, pulled around his mouth between his teeth, which Aaron bit into. “Okay?” Robert asked quietly. Aaron nodded eagerly, because God, yes. “Right, I’m going to put something in your hand,” Robert said. Aaron felt as a ball or something similar was placed in his right hand and he squeezed around it. “If you want me to stop at any time, just drop it, okay?” Aaron nodded in understanding. Then… oh. Robert put a pair of earplugs in and Aaron was senseless. He couldn’t hear anything except the racing throb of his own heartbeat. He had no idea what was coming, except that he knew Robert would make it good for him. Almost a test to see if Aaron trusted him. He did, implicitly. Always had.

Roberts hands stroked across his shoulders, his back, gently massaging, calming him down. Aaron did enjoy giving up control, but Robert was aware that it took him several minutes to get into the right head space. So he kept the touch soothing and light, stroking from waist to upper arms, relaxing him. Robert felt it when the tension left him, becoming incredibly pliant under his hands. Robert trailed his right hand up his spine, teasing until he reached his neck. He toyed with Aaron’s hairline, seeing him twitch, a flicker of something on his face. Robert moved close and removed one of the earplugs for a few seconds, only to tell Aaron what was about to happen.

“I’m going to rim you, then use your favourite toy on you.” If he was in any doubt about Aaron’s enjoyment of this, his instant reaction would have shown him otherwise. Aaron rocked his hips into the bed sheets for stimulation, groaning as loud as he could around the gag. Robert put the earplug back in place and grasped Aaron’s hips firmly to still him. The gag wasn’t effective, Robert noticed. Aaron was still whining behind it, just a little muffled. Robert grinned against his arse, slowly working him open. He loved this, he had always loved tasting Aaron like this. And even restrained, Aaron was still pushing his arse into Roberts face, asking for more. Robert kept flicking his tongue gently inside him, adding his fingers slowly. Aaron whined, feeling a little too tight and Robert moved away from him, to grab the lube and the black butt plug he knew Aaron couldn’t resist. He returned his mouth, opening him slowly, making sure he was stretched enough. Aaron was whimpering, arching his body close and Robert grinned before lubing the plug up and pushing it inside Aaron carefully. Aaron grunted at it’s widest point before it came to rest inside him, and Robert felt his heart race, just from seeing the base of it between his arse cheeks. God, he wanted him so badly. Robert pushed it a little further, and from Aaron’s jerk, he knew he’d hit his prostate. Robert looked up, having heard a noise and for half a second froze.

Robert saw Aaron’s right hand flailing around as he dropped the ball, fingers clenching into something that wasn’t there and he got off Aaron immediately. He moved quickly trying not to panic as he moved to Aaron’s face, close to him on the bed. He pulled out the earplugs and started soothing him. “It’s all right, you’re safe,” he said, working on the gag which Aaron had bitten into, making it hard to remove. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He got the gag free, hearing Aaron’s jaw click as he moved, Robert keeping one hand threaded through Aaron’s hair, trying to comfort him, comfort them both. “Tell me what’s wrong,” Robert said firmly.

“Why? What? Why’re you stopping?” Aaron breathed, head twisting from side to side as if to try and work it out, still with the blindfold on.

“Aaron, you safe worded,” Robert said quietly, stroking his hair.

“What? No, I…” Aaron’s right hand suddenly started moving, feeling for the signal he’d dropped. “Oh, God, I didn’t mean to, I…” Robert felt something inside him relax, the panic fading. Aaron hadn’t wanted to stop, he’d just been distracted enough that he hadn’t paid attention to his stop signal. He had been enjoying this, then. _Good_ , Robert thought. At least he could read Aaron’s body correctly.

“You want to carry on then?” Robert asked levelly.

“Yes!” Aaron said eagerly. Robert laughed and Aaron smiled a little. Robert kissed him tenderly, for reassurance for them both.

“Maybe I should leave the gag off though,” Robert said, considering. He ran his fingers over Aaron’s jaw, where it had clicked. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

“That might be a good idea,” Aaron admitted. Robert kept stroking his jaw, enjoying the feeling of his stubble before kissing him again, light tender easy kisses that contrasted so much with how bound Aaron’s body currently was.

“Quiet though,” Robert said, covering Aaron’s lips with two of his fingers. “Can’t have the neighbours complaining because you can’t control yourself.” Aaron shivered at the dark tone of his voice, and tilted his head willingly so Robert could put the earplugs back in. Robert smiled and kissed him gently before sliding his hands down Aaron’s body, and tapping his arse lightly. Aaron clenched around the plug, moaning as Robert started getting a little rougher, knowing Aaron loved this kind of thing. He reached a hand between Aaron’s body and the sheets, stroking his length. He was already hard and whining it the touch.

“Easy,” Robert said, briefly forgetting that Aaron couldn’t hear him. He was writhing a lot, even restrained as he was and Robert held his hips down firmly, giving him a breather. Aaron’s breathing calmed down, and Robert twisted the plug inside him, making him tense again, enjoying the plastic brushing against his prostate so much.

“R… Rob… I need…” Aaron’s blathering faded away, but Robert knew what he needed. He himself couldn’t wait much longer either. He lubed his own cock slowly, having neglected himself to focus completely on Aaron, before slowly pulling the toy from Aaron’s body, Aaron groaning loudly as it loosened. Robert thrust inside him quickly, crying out at the feeling of Aaron clenching around him. He loved Aaron's body, he always sent him right to the edge. Robert lent down and pressed his chest into Aaron’s back, kissing his shoulder, his neck, enjoying the slight flicker of a smile on Aaron’s face. 

“You’re heavy,” Aaron said eventually, which Robert took as a sign to get on with it. He rolled his hips and Aaron almost shouted out with pleasure. Robert put two fingers over his lips to remind him to be quiet and Aaron laughed. Actually laughed and Robert started a fast pace, so Aaron would forget all about humour. He did, just whining quietly into the pillow at Roberts thrusts, the pleasure thrumming through every nerve ending.

“Rob, come on,” Aaron breathed, arching his back up to meet every movement of Roberts with his own. Robert reached under him and wrapped his long fingers around Aaron’s length. It didn’t take long, Aaron pushing forward into Roberts hand, very close to his climax. It was the sensation of Robert coming inside him that pushed him over the edge, the pleasure coiling up his spine leaving him totally breathless. Robert collapsed on top of him, recovering, and Aaron could feel the sticky mess between them, starting to become a little uncomfortable. But as well as that, his body seemed to be enjoying a kind of bone deep satisfaction that he only got with Robert. He started in surprise when Robert got a cloth to clean them both up, a little over sensitive. Aaron couldn’t remember losing the earplugs, losing the blissful quiet but suddenly Robert was speaking.

“Right, I’m untying you,” Robert said surely, fingers working on his right ankle. “Stretch your leg out for me.” Aaron did, trying to loosen the stiffness from being immobile for such a long time. Robert repeated this on his left leg, Aaron slowly feeling the new found freedom in his body. He felt Robert move towards the head of the bed, working on his wrists.

“Blindfold,” Aaron reminded him hoarsely. Robert pulled the blindfold off his eyes and Aaron blinked at the light. He’d been without sight for quite some time and by the time he was able to use his vision properly again, his wrists were free. Robert examined his wrists, but the ties hadn’t marked him, and Robert felt pleased. He’d not done it too tightly then. He covered them both with the duvet and let Aaron find himself, clutching onto Robert as he came down from that experience.

“Drink,” Robert said, giving him a bottle of water. Aaron turned his head away, he just wanted to sink into an unconscious bliss right about now. “No, Aaron, you have to drink. That was quite intense, and I need to take care of you.” Aaron moved his body with great effort, taking the bottle and drinking. As it turned out, he was very thirsty, he just hadn’t realised it. Aaron curled into Roberts chest, and he held him, stroking his hair soothingly.

“Want to sleep or want to talk?” Robert asked. Aaron didn’t reply, just curled closer into Robert’s body. “Enjoyed that?” Aaron smiled into his skin, feeling that the word “enjoy” didn’t nearly cover how he felt. He enjoyed Robert tying him up, he loved being under Robert’s control. Because he trusted him, he trusted Robert so much that it was almost easy to allow him control of his own body.

“I loved it,” Aaron said. “Really loved the earplugs too.”

“Really?” Robert asked, a hand stroking his back leisurely. “I wasn’t sure if that was too far.”

“No,” Aaron said. “It… made it so all I could do was feel. Couldn’t hear or see you and… we can use them again.” Robert laughed into his hair.

“How was it for you?” Aaron asked. He felt so taken care of and Robert had been so attentive, that he realised Robert hadn’t even been asked.

“What, seeing you tied up, waiting for me, writhing as a plug teases your arse? I guess I could get used to that.” They both laughed, it feeling easy and free right now.

“Seriously, though,” Aaron said, looking up at him. “You… look after me so well, and all I do is just lie there. Who’s taking care of you?”

“You do,” Robert said surely. “You trust me, God, I can’t tell you what it does for me to see you willingly give up all control just because you trust me.” Aaron smiled into his skin.

“I love you,” Aaron said quietly. Over the months, this had got easier to say, to trust Robert with his heart. Robert kissed the top of his head. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you wanted more of this kind of thing, just let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was requested to write something where Aaron safe words, and this is that chapter. So, warnings for dom / sub content (though I think it's rather mild here) and it's more about emotional connection rather than sex, though there's that too! Enjoy!

It’s not like this was the most extreme thing they’ve done together, not anywhere close. Not really. Robert knew about two seconds before Aaron called “red” that he was going to safe word, or that he at least wanted to. It was the tension in his back, the way that Aaron wasn’t quite present. They were in the shower, Aaron facing the tiles, away from Robert, palms pressed against the wall. He wasn’t restrained, it was just where Robert had put him. For all of five seconds before Aaron started shaking his head. “No. Red, I can’t…”

“It’s okay,” Robert soothed instantly, wondering what the hell he'd done wrong, where he'd pushed Aaron that he shouldn’t have done. Before he could even think more on that subject, he grabbed Aaron instantly, because his legs had gone and Robert didn’t want him to hit the shower floor and hurt himself. Robert eased him until he was crumpled on the floor, reaching up to turn the water off and to grab a couple of towels on the rail. He wrapped Aaron with the towels quickly, both to cover him and to try and warm him up a little.

“Can I touch you?” Robert asked levelly, needing Aaron to know he was okay with either answer. He nodded so quickly that Robert knew that was what he needed. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron’s shoulders and realised he was shaking as they both lay cramped on the uncomfortable floor of the shower. But Aaron also nuzzled his head into Robert’s chest, trying to get closer and Robert smiled at him softly. Robert gently placed his fingers on the nape of Aaron’s neck, pushing through the damp hair at his hairline there. He knew it was a safe comfortable spot for Aaron. In fact he almost undulated into Robert’s body.

“…m sorry,” Aaron mumbled, now the shaking had stopped.

“No, don’t be sorry,” Robert cut him off quickly. “I want you to safe word when you need to, not just endure it for me. There’s not much fun in that, is there?”

“Mm, no,” Aaron whispered.

“This is meant to be fun. And I’m not going to enjoy it if you’re not, so don’t ever apologise for stopping.” He assured Aaron as he stroked his hands up and down his back, calming him down. They were both physical people and Robert knew his touch did help Aaron usually. Aaron’s eyes popped open, and it was clear he was back to himself, and kissed Robert very softly. “You’re going to have to tell me what I did wrong, though,” Robert said. “I need to know.”

“God, it’s so minor,” Aaron said. “Something really stupid, I mean we’ve done so much and…”

“Come on,” Robert said firmly. “I don’t want to make the same mistake again.”

“Not seeing you,” Aaron said. “Facing away. Or, not specifically. Just…”

“Aaron…” Robert warned, sensing he‘s trying to get out of it.

“No, I know,” he said. “I’m trying to think how to word it.” Robert stayed quiet, letting him process it. “Being up against the wall, in a shower, not being… free, not seeing who was behind me, I guess. It reminded me of prison. Don’t stop,” he added, because Robert’s soothing motions over his towel covered back had stopped instantly at that word. _Prison_.

“Christ, I didn’t even think,” Robert said hollowly. “I didn’t… God, that was so stupid of me.”

“No,” Aaron contradicted gently. “It doesn’t usually bother me, but for some reason, tonight it did. Just the… someone behind me, when I’m in the shower and I couldn’t see… yeah, it bothered me.”

“I’m so sorry,” Robert said, kissing the top of his head as they stayed snuggled close. Robert himself was getting cold now, wet from the shower and having wrapped Aaron up in the towels. But he didn’t want to let him go in order to grab some clothes to warm up. Comforting Aaron was far more important right now. But Aaron could read him too well.

“You’re cold.” He shifted and wrapped them both in one of the towels, so they ended up chest to chest, the damp fabric enveloping them both. Aaron’s eyes were clear and there was a slight smile on his face as he pressed his lips to Roberts.

“Are you okay?” Robert asked, though he felt fairly sure of the answer. Aaron safe wording had shaken him more than he’d admit. He liked taking care of Aaron, he didn’t like that he’d pushed him somewhere uncomfortable. That wasn’t the point of this.

“I’m good,” Aaron said surely. “Are you?” Aaron laced a hand through Robert’s wet hair, effectively making him look at him.

“I will be,” Robert said.

“Yeah?” Aaron asked softly. “Want to talk?” Robert shook his head, which only earned him a glare. 

“Don’t like hurting you,” Robert said softly.

“Hey,” Aaron said. “If I shouldn’t feel guilty for saying it, neither should you. It‘s no ones fault.” 

“Mm,” Robert said distractedly.

“Plus, you seem to have no problem hurting my arse.”

“That’s different, I know you enjoy it,” Robert snapped, though Aaron was laughing and Robert appreciated the break in the tension. “I know you can come just from that. Something I kind of wish I’d known when we were having the affair.”

“Mm?”

“Oh, yes,” Robert said. “Would have been good to give you something that had you coming back for more.”

“I was coming back for more anyway,” Aaron said. Robert smiled as Aaron kissed him again, this time deeper, his tongue tasting him. Robert could read him well.

“You still want…”

“I still want,” Aaron confirmed, kissing him again, barely drawing back for breath. Robert groaned, his lust simmering again, because Aaron’s kisses were always knee weakeningly good. The things Aaron could do with his mouth... oh just that thought had him getting hard. Already. Aaron pulled the towels away from them both, now impatient as he breathed heavily. He opened his thighs suggestively. Or actually, forget suggestive, it was a blatant invitation and Robert swallowed.

“Do you want to move this to the bedroom?” Robert asked, to get away from the place that had triggered Aaron. 

Aaron shook his head. “How many times have we fucked here?” Robert let out half a laugh, because he had a point. The shower was probably their second favourite place, after the bedroom. Though the kitchen table would be up there too. Aaron stood up, pulling Robert to his feet and he turned the water on.

“Jesus.” In the time they’d been soothing each other, the water had got cold and it took a good few seconds for it to get vaguely warm again, and Robert laughed into Aaron’s mouth, feeling free and easy again. Robert pushed Aaron against the shower wall, this time facing him, and Aaron nodded to the unasked question. He’s more than okay. Aaron lifted his hands, holding them above his head before Robert took the initiative, pinning his wrists to the wall with just one of his own hands, kissing him deeply. Aaron moaned into his mouth, more feeling the vibration than actually hearing it over the water. Robert rolled his hips against Aaron’s, and this time Robert could hear his moaning, feeling them both hard, rubbing against each other. Aaron’s relaxed against him, Robert could feel the difference, and his eyes have gone soft. That look that Aaron only gave to him, and Robert kissed him again, he couldn’t resist and he didn’t have to.

“Come on,” Aaron said and Robert smirked, both his hands stroking Aaron’s thighs. Aaron rested his hands on Robert’s shoulders now that they’re free, and Robert lifted him. Aaron gasped, tightening his legs around Robert’s waist, trying not to fall. But Robert’s got him, he’s not going anywhere. Robert reached for the lube from earlier, and quickly opened Aaron up, one finger, then two. It’s not complicated or drawn out, it’s just a rhythm Robert knows Aaron gets off on. Familiar, but good. Aaron whimpered, eyes closed as his body rides Robert’s hand, enjoying it. And that’s all Robert has ever wanted, for Aaron to enjoy it.

Aaron’s mouth latched to Robert’s neck, alternatively kissing, sucking and licking, staying in the same spot. “A little lower,” Robert asked breathlessly. “Let me cover it with my shirt collar.” There was no way Aaron’s mouth wasn’t going to mark him, and Aaron slid his lips down to where neck met shoulder before doing the same action. Robert’s arms were starting to ache from holding Aaron up, but he wasn’t nearly done, changing the angle of their bodies until he could thrust inside his lover. Aaron grunted, then groaned against Robert’s collarbone, and Robert knew he was close to exploding already.

“Don’t come yet,” Robert whispered. Aaron grazed his teeth against Robert’s skin, letting him know he’d heard and Robert slowly began to move. Aaron panted against Robert, now beyond words as Robert moved, keeping control as he picked up speed. Every brush of his prostate had Aaron whining, and then Robert grunted in complete surprise. Aaron’s hand had slid down his back and he’d pushed one finger inside him, finding his own prostate easily. He was tight, but they’d done this often enough that it wasn’t a challenge, just a mild stretch. And Aaron kept rubbing, which made Robert lose his mind completely, now fucking into Aaron like it was all he knew how to do.

Robert came first, groaning loudly, Aaron’s finger inside him making it feel even better.

“Please…” Aaron begged. “Please, I…” He’s close and Robert took pity on him, stroking him until he came with a high pitched cry Robert has rarely heard from him.

“I gotta put you down,” Robert breathed, his arms hurting now, and their overly sensitive bodies part with a sigh. Robert needed to be held, and Aaron was the one who regained active thought first. He washed them both carefully under the shower spray, Robert whining at being over stimulated, then Aaron buried his head in Robert’s shoulder and held him close under the running water. Robert needed this, and he’d never have been able to word it properly as to why. Though he did enjoy Aaron’s hands soothing down his back, holding him steady and safe. And Aaron. That was all he needed.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one and it is absolutely shameless smut here. But I need some distractions from the ridiculous depressing-ness that is canon right now. Warning for bondage here, and dom/sub stuff. I have tried to keep them in character though.
> 
> Re uploaded due to (delightful) technical glitches. Hope it's readable now.

“I want to play with you.” The words slipped from Robert’s mouth before he’d really thought them through. They’re curled up on the sofa, watching something boring on Netflix (Aaron’s choice) and Robert’s mind had been wandering. He hadn’t intended to speak out loud. Aaron twisted in his arms to look at him, more confident of himself than Robert expected, raising an eyebrow at him. They had an interesting and varied sex life, tending to push the boundaries a little, and Aaron enjoyed Robert particularly when he got like this.

“Such as what?” Aaron asked, the smirk giving Robert a bit of confidence.

“I… er, I’ve been thinking of some things I want to try with you. Different ways to tie you up and…” Robert suddenly looked like this was a bad idea or that Aaron wasn’t in the mood for it because he tailed off. Aaron kissed him, deeply and Robert groaned into it. He  _was_  in the mood then.

“Right, if we’re going to do this, I need a pee first,” Aaron said bluntly, getting off him and switching the telly off.

“Charming,” Robert replied, though his heart did stop for a moment when Aaron paused to lock the front door, making sure no one would interrupt them. Aaron smiled once more before going to the bathroom and Robert quickly started to move the coffee table out of the way. Really, in his fantasies he wanted Aaron spread out on the rug. So he could imagine Aaron tied up just for him any time he wanted, any time he went through the living room. Yes, he liked the sound of that.

Aaron returned, looking eager. “Where d’you want me?” Aaron asked it like he was commenting on the weather and Robert let his eyes graze over his figure. Even dressed he looked gorgeous and he wanted him naked as soon as possible.

“I need to get some stuff first. I’ll be back in a minute.” Aaron grinned, before biting down on his bottom lip, eyes glinting. When Robert came back, Aaron’s lounging on the sofa, squeezing himself through his jeans, completely unashamed. “Need a shopping bag do you?”

“I bought something,” Robert said, sitting next to him and grabbing his wrist. “And you can stop that, I’ve got plans for you.”

“You really do, don’t you?” Aaron says, seeing the planning, almost calculating look on his face. It might have given Aaron pause if he didn’t trust Robert implicitly. But he did. Robert took something from the bag and Aaron’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he saw rope. A lot of rope.

“It’s soft,” Robert said, explaining, showing it to him. “It won’t hurt you for however long I keep you tied up.” Aaron took it and saw exactly what he meant. Clearly designed for this.

“I’d love to know where you shop,” Aaron said with half a grin. Robert smiled, a little relieved.

“It’s okay?”

“More than,” Aaron said fervently. “I’m not doing this for you, you know. I do actually enjoy it. A lot.” Robert smiled again and kissed him, tasting him, easing him into it. Aaron twisted away from him after a long minute. “I know you, Robert. You’ve got a plan, I can see it on your face. What do you want?”

“Strip for me. Slowly.” Aaron laughed, getting off the sofa and watching as Robert palmed himself languidly through his jeans. Aaron did strip, not being as slow as he thought Robert wanted, but he needed to be touched, and this was just the preliminary really. When he was naked, Robert got up, still looking at him everywhere and kissed him. The thrill between their bodies was intense, Aaron feeling Robert’s clothes against his bare skin.

“You’re beautiful,” Robert whispered. “Lay down for me.” Aaron hesitated, not sure until Robert added. “On your front.” Aaron planted a brief kiss to Robert’s lips before doing as he said. Robert chucked him a pillow from the sofa and Aaron rested his head on it, watching Robert walk around him, almost surveying him. Aaron didn’t think he would, but he loved being watched like this. Probably something to do with who was doing the watching, along with the reverent, longing look on Robert’s face. He looked at Aaron like he was the singularly most important thing in the world.

“I’m going to tie you up.”

“I did kind of assume that’s where we were going,” Aaron said with half a laugh into Robert’s mouth as they kissed.

“Tell me if you don’t like anything,” Robert said. He didn’t wait for a reply, they’d done this too often now. He trusted Aaron to say no, and Aaron trusted Robert to take care of him. Robert took off his shirt before stroking Aaron’s skin, digging his fingers in a little.

Robert bent his leg at the knee, pulling it close and then tying his ankle to his thigh. The bend was extreme and tight and “Oh…” Aaron moaned as it became clear Robert was slowly repeating it on his other leg, hands gliding down his skin.

Every single time Robert tied a knot, Aaron could feel him pushing two fingers between the rope and his skin, checking that they weren’t too tight, that it wasn’t going to stop the circulation or hurt him. Aaron felt so taken care off, the way Robert was being so careful with him, taking his time.

“Hm,” Robert said with satisfaction, once both ankles were tied to his thighs. Aaron couldn’t close his knees, or not without serious effort and when Robert started stroking his inner thighs… well, he forgot about closing them at all. He was already throbbing and he rolled his hips against the rug, trying to get some relief. “Er, no,” Robert said, both hands on his hips to still him. “Behave.”

“Or what?” Aaron said, sounding quite smug.

“I’ll think of something,” Robert said, moving and nipping his earlobe with his teeth gently. “You know I could.” Aaron moved his hand and pulled Robert close by the belt on his jeans, kissing him deeply.

“Need to do something about that.” Robert said, nodding at his hands. Aaron smiled and put them behind his back willingly. Aaron closed his eyes as Robert’s sure touch bound his hands together, taking his time, being careful.

His wrists were tied, but Robert wasn’t finished, another length of rope… It took Aaron quite a few seconds to work out what was happening, then… oh. Oh God. Robert was tying his bound wrists to his ankles. He was being hogtied, leaving him completely helpless, completely at Robert’s mercy. He checked the bonds and Aaron gasped suddenly.

“Rob, my right hand,” Aaron said, feeling a sudden pain, like he‘d been stretched too far. Robert moved quickly and saw Aaron’s middle finger was caught on the rope, bent at a strange angle.

“I’ve got you,” Robert said, making sure he was okay and pulling it free gently. “Good?”

“Good.”

There was some slack between the ties on his wrists and his ankles, so it wasn’t particularly painful to hold this position, but it was still very restrictive, and he couldn’t take overly deep breaths with the pressure on his chest. Robert could quite literally do what he liked with him. Maybe that thought shouldn’t be a turn on, but it was. Especially with the way Robert’s eyes grazed over his body, almost devouring him, drinking him in.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how good you look right now,” Robert said hoarsely. “You okay?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded because he was. Something about this, about being tied up and losing control felt so freeing for him, even though that was a contradiction. He enjoyed this, feeling Robert’s hands ghost over his skin gently and tenderly.

Robert moved towards him with a strip of fabric and Aaron couldn’t tell if it was a blindfold or a gag. Only one option would be comfortable for him right now, he already didn’t have much movement. “I don’t want to be gagged,” Aaron said, Robert looking at him contemplatively. “Rob!” Aaron said loudly, seeing that he hadn’t quite reacted the way Aaron expected.

“I wouldn’t do anything you’d be uncomfortable with,” Robert said, snapping himself out of it. Aaron rolled his shoulders in demonstration and Robert smiled. “You know what I mean.”

“You’re going to owe me a massage after this,” Aaron warned and Robert laughed easily, a hand through Aaron’s hair.

“I promise.” He kissed him gently. “I was thinking of blindfolding you, but I really like the way you’re looking at me right now.”

“How am I looking at you?”

“Like I’m everything,” Robert said quietly, almost under his breath. He kissed Aaron very softly. “I’ve got something new,” Robert said.

“This isn’t enough new?” Aaron said with half a smile. Robert nodded once in agreement.

“But I think you’re really going to like this one,” Robert said with a wicked smirk.

“Go on, what’ve you got?” Aaron said.

“New toy,” Robert whispered, laying down beside him. ”This…” Robert pushed something into Aaron’s bound hands, letting him feel it. “Is going inside you.” Aaron breathed out slowly, letting his fingertips feel what he assumed were beads, four of them. They didn’t feel overly large but he was going to feel very full if Robert pushed them all inside him. Robert’s left hand reached around and stroked Aaron’s arms, up and down, very slowly.

“You’re good to me,” Aaron whispered, arching backwards as much as he could.

“About to be very good,” Robert said, a laugh in his voice, kissing into Aaron’s neck. “I love you so much.”

“Hurry up, then.” Robert kissed into his neck again before moving away to grab the lube, taking the beads from Aaron’s immobile hands. The first one was small, the stretch barely a challenge until Robert started pushing the second one inside him. Aaron groaned. He hadn’t had Robert’s fingers stretch him first and it was just a little uncomfortable.

“Help me,” Aaron whispered. “Too tight.”

“Sorry,” Robert replied, his thumb instantly finding Aaron’s rim and loosening him, at the same time making the two beads inside him move so teasingly that Aaron couldn’t stop from moaning.

“I thought you’d like these…” Robert said smugly, Aaron gasping as he added more lube. It was cold until Robert kept fingering him, warming it up. With the third bead Robert really teased him, pushing it in, pulling it back out, letting Aaron’s arse stretch around it repeatedly. Aaron whimpered, arching back as much as he was capable of, trying to pull it inside himself. Robert was enjoying watching that, the way Aaron’s body swallowed it up, leaving just the fourth one to go. Robert lay next to him, one hand under his chin to keep the eye contact as he pushed the last bead inside him, bit by bit. Aaron let out a liquid moan as it came to rest deep against the others.

Aaron’s hips writhed as much as he could. The beads must be weighted or something, because they kept rocking inside him with his movement and he groaned. “I thought you’d like these,” Robert mused, grinning smugly.

“Oh…. Next time I’ll use them on you. See how much of an arrogant arse you are then.” Aaron kept rocking his body as much as he could, needing the stimulation so much, the way they kept brushing against his prostate.

“Yeah, right,” Robert said disinterestedly.

“What? Don’t think I’ve got it in me?” Aaron said, eyes blazing with a challenge. He’d remember this.

“No, I know that you do,” Robert said, moving to kiss him softly. “You don’t know what you do to me.” He kissed him again, then started toying with the beads, pulling them out, pushing them back in, moving so slowly that it was almost beginning to feel like torture.

“You are going to fuck me after all this aren’t you?” Aaron breathed, really feeling it now.

“No.”

“What?!”

“No,” Robert said, surer. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve felt you inside me?”

“Kind of at a disadvantage here,” Aaron said.

“Don’t worry,” Robert said. “Relax.”

“Easy for you to say.” Aaron let out a high pitched cry as Robert pushed the last bead back inside him. Almost feeling too much. Aaron watched as Robert suddenly moved, stood away from him and stripped. He’d seen Robert naked a thousand times, but he always loved looking. And then Robert turned around and started opening himself up, lubing his fingers and Aaron bit his lip. Hard. His fingers ached to help, to feel Robert’s muscles stretch open for him, give way, and he actually moved, trying to reach for him before remembering he was tied up. He jerked, but couldn’t tear his eyes off of the sight in front of him, despite the fact it was making his neck ache a little. Then Robert pushed a third finger inside himself and Aaron throbbed. He wanted to be inside Robert now. Robert was right, it had been a while.

Robert turned back to him, and he untied Aaron’s hands, and Aaron kissed him, almost devouring him. It was sloppy, uncoordinated and Robert knew Aaron was far gone. This was the way he always got when he was losing control of himself. He turned Aaron over, and retied his hands in front of him now, though the tie was loose.

“Wow,” Robert said, looking at his cock, already leaking precome and desperate. “Needy much?”

“Come on,” Aaron said. “I need you.” His legs were still bound, and it was uncomfortable but it hadn’t reached painful yet. It would though, if Robert took his time about it. Robert didn’t, he sank down on him and Aaron sighed. _Fucking finally._  Robert felt exquisite, perfect, he always did like this and he rolled his hips forward slightly. Aaron moved his wrists behind Robert’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

“You good?” Robert asked. Aaron thrust forward in answer, making Robert’s breath stutter, catch in his throat and Aaron laughed. “You’ll regret that.”

“Wanna bet?” Robert reached behind him and tugged the string of beads, not enough to pull them free but enough to make Aaron arch and cry out.

“You’re not the one in control here,” Robert said. He squeezed Aaron’s balls in warning and Aaron nodded before Robert kissed him again. He straightened up and started riding him, Aaron's hands now resting on his own stomach.

Aaron didn’t move. He didn’t often get this, just the simple ability to watch Robert taking his pleasure from Aaron’s body. Aaron couldn’t move much, which meant Robert just took and gave and he looked so incredibly good while doing it, hot as hell. Aaron couldn’t stop looking at him, marvelling that he got this. Sweat was running freely down his face, hair a complete mess, all for him.

Robert pushed down onto him, picking up the pace now and Aaron’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He didn’t know how long he could hang on now, the gorgeous sensation of Robert on him was too much.

“Robert, I’m close…”

“Tell me when,” Robert breathed, and Aaron felt a hand between his thighs and knew instinctively what Robert was going to do. But he was too close to stop and…

“Now…” Aaron came, pushing up into his lover and Robert pulled the string of beads out of him at the same time. It was too much, every nerve ending in his body felt like it was on absolute fire, his hole clenching and overly sensitive and too much and…. He was distantly aware of Robert coming over his stomach and hands but he felt almost detached from it, high, having lost his grip on reality. It wasn’t until Robert got off him, the cool air hitting his overly sensitive spent cock that he came back to himself. He watched as Robert cleaned them up, then started untying the ropes on Aaron’s body.

“Turn over,” Robert said, and Aaron did, groaning as Robert’s talented fingers dug into the muscle of his thighs, trying to work the ache out of him. Robert took his time, being incredibly patient and soon it was like Aaron was floating again.

“You with me?” Robert asked lightly and Aaron nodded with a smile.

“Sore, but yeah. I’m going to sleep for a year.” They kissed, lazy, gentle kisses smiling into each other, feeling exhausted, satisfied and content. Robert nuzzled into Aaron's neck, and he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know what you think, I always get super nervous when posting smut like this! Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These interludes fics are not in any order by the way. I write what I'm in the mood for. This is another chapter about Aaron being spanked, so a warning if you don't like that kind of thing. That said, enjoy.

 

Aaron has been tense for days. Robert knew perfectly well what he was after, but he wasn’t about to give it to him. Aaron sometimes was unusually shy about voicing what he wanted, what he enjoyed Robert doing to him. Whether that was from embarrassment or fear of being teased, or just his nature, Robert didn’t know. But he wasn’t about to help him out of this, if Aaron wanted something from him, he was going to have to open his mouth and ask.

Robert wasn’t exactly making it easy on him though. They hadn’t had sex for days, much longer than was usual for them. Even if they didn’t have the time, a manic week at work or whatever it was, usually one of them gave a blow job, just to take the edge off. But Robert guessed Aaron might be more vocal if they hadn’t had anything to ease the tension.

“Robert, I need you,” Aaron said on Saturday morning. Robert was making coffee and he smirked into his cup before turning around.

“What do you need?”

“You know,” he said, shifting under Robert’s blue gaze

“Yeah, I do,” Robert said, walking towards him. “But you need to talk to me, tell me exactly what you want. Because I’m not a mind reader, and I need you to be able to talk to me. Not get all shy on me.”

“Robert…”

“It’s ridiculous, the amount of stuff we’ve done together?” Robert’s keeping his voice level, trying not to embarrass him any further. “Just talk to me.”

“I want you to…” Aaron swallowed and sighed. “Spank me. I need to feel your hands on my arse.” He’s blushing, but Robert isn’t about to call him on it. He’s talking about what he wants physically, that’s enough of a push for today. Robert remembered how long it took Aaron to admit he liked being spanked in the first place, feeling that it was wrong to like it.

“There,” Robert said, kissing into his neck and making sure to keep it slow, loving. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Aaron sighed into his arms, enjoying his tongue and lifted his head so Robert could kiss more of his sensitive skin. “Lock the door and I promise I'll give you what you need.” Aaron smiled and did so, before going to where Robert’s already sat on the sofa waiting for him. Aaron stood in front of him, looking down at Robert and he grinned. Robert reached forward, unbuckling Aaron’s belt slowly. He can see Aaron already hard, but he ignored that. Aaron twined a hand in Robert’s hair, keeping him close as Robert pushed Aaron's jeans down, gathering around his thighs, and pressing his lips to the bulge in Aaron’s underwear. He whimpered, eyes closed and head thrown back. To be so close to the warm wetness of Robert’s mouth and yet not have it was almost painful…

“Get your arse on my lap,” Robert said quietly, but his voice carrying the meaning that this was not a request. Not that Aaron wanted to argue, because to feel Robert’s large hands on his skin was exactly what he wanted. Once he’s in place, draped over Robert's thighs, Robert stroked his arse, still wearing his underwear, fingers teasing under the edge of it. “You’re not to touch yourself,” Robert said. They’d done this before and Aaron sliding a hand between his body and Robert’s, giving his cock two quick strokes had been enough to get him off once he got lost to the feeling of heat prickling on his bum. 

“Okay,” Aaron said, arching his arse upwards. Robert laughed, peeling his underwear down and looking at his delectable behind. Robert stroked his skin, getting a little rougher with each passing minute. Aaron thrust his erection into Robert thigh and that’s when Robert started to slap him. He kept it light and slow at first, just a warm up, enjoying the changing colour of Aaron’s skin. The hand prints that faded as quickly as they arrived. Once his skin had turned pink, Robert kicked it up a notch. He knew that Aaron loved this, enjoyed being treated like this and the moaning was now flowing freely. Briefly Robert thanked the fact they didn’t have neighbours, because at ten thirty in the morning, this would create awkward questions.

Robert slapped him harder and Aaron shifted, trying to get a hand on his dick. “I told you, no,” Robert said, using his free hand to hold Aaron’s wrists in warning for a moment. “I’ll make it worth it for you.”

Sometimes Aaron could come from this alone, but only rarely. Robert saw it as a personal challenge, could he make Aaron come just from spanking, blending the pain into pleasure in the most exquisite way. Most of the time he couldn’t.

“I need more…” Aaron whispered, realising that today wasn’t going to be one of those days.

“Tell me what you need,” Robert said.

“I…. ah… please,” he said. Robert kept going, slap after slap, curling his fingers into Aaron's flesh, making him writhe at the sensation, so sensitive. “Finger me.” Good, he was learning to say what he wanted.

“How many fingers do you want?” Robert asked quickly.

“Two.”

“Get them wet.” Aaron sucked on the proffered fingers so desperately that Robert felt a moments regret it wasn’t his cock Aaron was sucking on. Only a moment, though it didn’t stop Robert’s dick from twitching in his jeans, uncomfortably confined. He was going to need some stimulation himself soon. Something to get him off.

Robert pulled his fingers away and Aaron whined, full out _whined_ at the loss. Which changed to a deep moan as Robert pushed a finger in gently. He didn’t like to do this without lube, but he wasn’t about to stop and ruin the moment to get some. And the way Aaron’s body was undulating on his lap made it clear there wasn’t much discomfort at all. “More…”

“I’m being careful,” Robert said, though he stretched Aaron’s rim a little more. Aaron was moaning with every breath now, so near the edge, and Robert took him to it. With two fingers he found his prostate and rubbed that bundle of nerves as quickly as he could. Aaron’s back arched and he came over Robert’s lap, hips pumping, chest heaving as he tried to drag air into his lungs. Robert couldn’t bring himself to care that Aaron had probably ruined his jeans, all he could do was hold him, stroke the writhing mans skin as he tried to come down from that experience.

“I’ve got you,” Robert whispered as Aaron's body went limp. “I’m here.” Aaron wasn’t forming words yet, still riding the high as he twisted his body and kissed Robert softly. “I’m here,” Robert repeated, whispering against his lips. “Open your eyes.” Aaron did, all the while Robert stroking his skin, keeping him here in the moment, feeling loved and cared for. Robert waited until the blown out eyes of his lover had returned to somewhat normal, then he couldn’t help it, he had to speak.

“I need to come, Aaron,” Robert said desperately, hating himself a little for interrupting his aftercare, it was so important, but he felt near exploding. It would probably take seconds for him to climax, embarrassingly quickly. Aaron grinned and his mouth went straight to Robert’s cock. “I didn’t mean…” he gave it up, head rolling against the sofa. Aaron’s tongue could have him begging in seconds and they both knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had "Robert tied up" on my prompt list for ages. And this is that chapter, though I really doubt it's like anyone wanted! This took a really long time to write and I'm tired of editing it, so I hope someone enjoys this!!

Aaron grinned down at Robert, eyes bright as he tied the knot against Robert’s wrists. “You sure about this?” Aaron asked, being careful that they weren’t too tight.

“Yeah,” Robert said with a grin. “Very sure.” Usually Aaron was the more submissive one in bed, but neither man could deny they were enjoying the switch in dynamics, and they’d barely even started yet. Aaron kissed both his wrists before pressing a kiss to Robert’s lips, deep and seductive. Robert arched his body up, but Aaron wasn’t finished. He grabbed a blindfold and secured it around Robert’s head.

“Oh, that’s not fair,” Robert said. “I like looking at you. But leave it on, though.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. He kissed Robert again, then moved down his chest, taking his time, letting his mouth caress everywhere on Robert‘s body, enjoying feeling the play of muscle, the strength of him under his lips. He hesitated on a patch of skin on Robert’s left side, digging his teeth in just a little. He knew Robert was particularly sensitive there and the man moaned. Aaron smirked, but continued working southwards, stopping at the top of Robert’s underwear. He kissed along the waist band, putting a hand gently at Robert’s hardness through the thin fabric. 

“Patience,” Aaron said with amusement and a squeeze. “We’ve got all night, and I’ve got plans for you.”

“Get on with it then.”

“You’re not in charge here,” Aaron said softly. He pressed his fingers into Robert‘s hips firmly. “Lift.” Robert did and soon the underwear was gone onto the pile of clothes on the floor. Aaron kissed his hips, his inner thighs, everywhere but Robert’s dick, and he moaned, trying to find Aaron’s mouth with his body, aching for it. “Bend your knees.” Robert did, sighing as Aaron’s hands gripped onto his thighs, fingers in the grooves of his muscles and Robert twitched.

“Calm down, I’ll get there,” Aaron said, reading Robert’s body well. Aaron dipped his head, starting tonguing at his hole. Robert whimpered, pushing his body closer, enjoying the friction of Aaron’s stubble and the wonderful heat of Aaron’s tongue. God, he was so good at this. He’d feel the beard burn tomorrow but right now? Couldn’t care less.

“Don’t come,” Aaron warned, his breath becoming a heat against his hole. Robert groaned, to let Aaron know he’d heard as Aaron kept pressing his tongue against him, darting in every so often.

Robert tugged his wrists, trying to touch his dick, when he remembered the ties. Aaron looked up, seeing Robert hard, and he grinned. “Having trouble are you?” Aaron asked.

“Are you going to touch me?” Robert asked.

Aaron spread Robert’s thighs, hands stroking up and down, considering, purposefully avoiding his erection. “No,” he said, leaving Robert thrusting upwards, trying to get some kind of friction. “You’ll enjoy this, trust me.”

“I do trust you.” Aaron got off him and reached into their bottom drawer, which held their sex toys and different lubes they liked playing with. He debated with himself, thinking about what to use, then picked Robert’s favourite lube, and the beads, their newest addition. He’d wanted to try these out on Robert for a while, and had been waiting for the opportunity.

He got back on the bed and lubed the beads up, before slowly pushing the first one inside Robert. Robert gasped at the sensation, muscles working and then… “Oh. You want to use these tonight.”

“You’ve used these before,” Aaron said, realising. “When?”

“You weren’t home,” Robert said. “I was… ah!” Robert cried out, feeling another bead pushed past his entrance. “Didn’t feel like this though. Come on, Aaron!”

“You know something, you’re an impatient fuck when you’re not in charge,” Aaron said, pushing another bead in, not gently. Robert rolled his hips, moaning slightly and threw his head back, feeling them rock inside him, almost annoyingly teasing him. Aaron pushed the last one in, and adjusted them slightly, Robert’s stifled gasp letting him know when they rested against his prostate. Aaron grinned, briefly got his mouth around the tip of Robert’s dick for about two seconds, just enough to get the taste of him, then got off the bed.

“Have fun.”

Being left alone while they were playing together was on Aaron’s hard limits list. He feared feeling complete abandonment and not being able to let Robert know, to stop it. But being left alone wasn’t on Robert’s hard limits, so Aaron carefully opened then shut the door, making Robert think he was alone, while Aaron stood perfectly still, watching Robert fuck himself on the beads. It took only about ten seconds for Robert’s hips to slowly start writhing, trying to grind the beads further inside of him. Aaron had used those himself, and he knew the beautiful way they rocked inside his own body, the way the weight made him feel. Robert was desperately trying to get the stimulation he needed, that felt good to him. Aaron was hypnotised, watching Robert’s hips thrust down on to the bed, groaning with it.

“Oh, God, I can’t,” Robert moaned. Aaron watched, barely breathing as Robert turned himself over. His hands were tied, but through the bars of the headboard, so he still had a little motion. It took a while, but he managed it, ending up on his knees, hands laced through the headboard and attempting to thrust back on it. The new position didn’t actually give him much more leverage and he moaned.

Aaron opened and closed the door, and Robert stilled, having heard it and realising he was no longer alone. Though he never had been, but Robert didn’t know that. “Enjoying yourself?” Aaron asked, stripping out of his T shirt and underwear, time to join in the fun himself now.

“It’s not enough,” Robert breathed. Aaron could see the light sheen of sweat on his skin and smiled to himself. “They’re not getting me off, I need more.”

“They’re designed to tease you,” Aaron said, a hand on his back, grounding him. “You know that, you bought them.”

“But this… God, Aaron I need you, please.”

“Well, you asked nicely,” Aaron said. He moved around, put a hand under Robert’s chin and kissed him deeply. Dirtily and Robert sighed against his mouth. Aaron ghosted a hand lightly across Robert’s shoulders, down his back and squeezed his arse before tugging the beads free. Robert clenched down and Aaron smiled before moving, his stomach dropping as he looked at Robert‘s slick slightly stretched hole.

He lubed up Robert even more. Aaron liked to feel a little bit of the ache of it, the stretch when Robert pushed inside him. But he knew Robert liked it a bit wetter, a bit looser. And this, right here was all for Robert. So he put two lubed fingers inside him, making sure he was loose. He ignored Robert’s grunting, finding his prostate with ease, two fingers scissoring inside him. Robert’s high pitched whimper suddenly let Aaron know Robert was close to coming and he needed to stop the teasing. Thank God, because he was throbbing with need too. Aaron stroked himself a few times, adding a bit more lube to his cock.

Aaron slowly pushed himself inside Robert, letting him get used to the stretch, until he bottomed out. Aaron panted, and leaned over Robert, kissing his shoulder until Robert gave one brief nod, a signal to move.

“You good?”

“…m good,” Robert whispered, his voice cracked already, threaded with desperation. Aaron knew that he didn’t actually need the blindfold at this moment in time, Robert’s eyes would be closed. He could read his lovers body well. Aaron rolled his hips and Robert clenched around him. Aaron groaned, trying to keep the pace as slow as possible, but seeing Robert spread out before him, all sweaty freckled skin, wrists tied, God it was hard to keep this slow.

Robert’s given up. His arms and head were resting on the pillows, just letting Aaron give and take exactly what he wanted. Aaron loved it when he got Robert all pliant and he forgot about his smart mouth for a time. He knew this fucked out side of Robert hadn’t been seen by many people at all, and he loved this. Got possessive over it. He had one hand on Robert’s hip, controlling how deep he thrust, the other in Robert’s hair, pulling sharply, the kind of almost pain Robert liked. His gasping and moaning told Aaron that.

“I need to come,” Robert breathed, pulling at his wrists, trying to get a touch on his dick. “Please, Aaron. Please, I need… just anything.”

“Have I got you begging?” Aaron asked, trying to sound smug, but his breathlessness didn’t really make it come off.

“Please. A.. Aaron…” Aaron took pity on him and let go of his hair, his fist wrapping around his dick, stroking him off in time to his thrusts. Robert’s orgasm hit him so quickly it surprised Aaron, his body tensing with it, crying out loudly. Aaron stroked him through it, picking up the pace and trying to chase his own release. Robert was taken care of, his body quivering under Aaron, clenching around him. He couldn’t hold out any more, coming deep inside Robert quicker than he'd planned, making Robert whimper from over sensitivity. Aaron collapsed on top of Robert, making him “oof” as they lay in a tangled mess of skin and come and sweat.

“I’m sorry,” Robert said weakly, feeling Aaron‘s cock still inside him. “It’s too much, I need…” Aaron arched his body away, them parting and Robert gasped, his body far too well used. The separation was a slight relief to his oversensitive nerve endings.

“That okay?” Aaron asked, checking, just in case.

“That was intense,” Robert said. “Can you…?” Aaron nodded, untying his wrists, and Robert took the blindfold off before relaxing, collapsing completely into the bed sheets, a dreamy content look on his face, wiping away any slight insecurities Aaron may have had. Aaron licked his hand, tasting Robert and making the older man shudder with it. The pure lust of that action.

Aaron being the one more in command of his faculties went to the bathroom and grabbed a cloth to clean them up. They were both far too knackered for a shower tonight.

“How long did you leave me alone for?” Robert asked, snuggling into Aaron’s chest once they were as clean as they were going to get.

“I didn’t,” Aaron said.

“When the beads were…”

“I was there the whole time,” Aaron said. “Just wanted you to think you were alone, but I wanted to watch you get turned on by that toy. About five minutes,” he added. “To answer your question.”

“It felt like longer,” Robert said.

“Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes,” Robert said. “I did enjoy you being in control. A lot.” 

“Good.” Aaron smiled and kissed him, and Robert licked his lips.

“You taste of me,” Robert said quietly, not objecting in the slightest, going back for another lazy kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you think, I get super nervous about smutty stuff! Thanks for reading this far!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure whether I should put this in a new story or add it here, so it's going here! All the usual dom/sub warnings here, though I don't think it's too major a factor. I've spent waaaay too long tweaking this, so I hope someone enjoys it.

Aaron was lonely and horny, so he loaded up a porn video on his laptop. It wasn’t something he watched often, he didn’t have to, not with Robert around. The problem was Robert had been away for a solid week, some business conference thing. Which he was combining with meetings for the Haulage firm, trying to do it all so next time he could send Nicola.

Anyway, all of that meant Aaron was a little on edge. And he had no reason to be, so he found some porn. He liked one of the actors in this one. He didn’t have an overwhelming resemblance to Robert, but there was something about him. Maybe the attitude, maybe his body, maybe the blond messed up hair. But there was something. Aaron got comfortable and spread his thighs, squeezing himself through his underwear as the video got started. He’d not seen this one and licked his lips. He didn’t do this often, not now he was with Robert, but he had when he was single. He sighed, and started to get into it, giving himself a stroke or two, before removing his underwear, imagining he was the man the blond was pounding. 

His arse clenched, wanting to feel Robert there, to be taken like this. He needed that, he missed his husband for other reasons, obviously, but he needed Robert to take control of him like that. Aaron reached behind him and circled his hole with a finger, just stretching the rim a little. He really needed the lube, but didn’t want to stop to grab it. He felt the arousal coursing through him and just enjoyed the moment, biting down on his bottom lip.

“Starting without me?”

“Shit!” Aaron slammed his laptop shut, suddenly embarrassed from having been caught out. His face was burning even though he knew it shouldn’t be.

“Enjoying yourself?” Robert said, his face filled with good humour, obviously teasing him.

“You’re not meant to be home until tomorrow,” Aaron said, covering himself with a bed sheet, feeling far too vulnerable to be naked in front of him right now.

“And you were just so impatient you couldn’t wait,” Robert said, smiling broadly. He leaned over the bed and kissed Aaron softly, leisurely, until Aaron’s red face had faded a little. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Aaron said. “I’ve missed you.”

“Apparently.” Aaron rolled his eyes as Robert moved the laptop to the floor. “So, tell me what you were thinking about when watching that,” Robert demanded. “Tell me what was getting you off.”

“Robert…” Aaron said, a hint of embarrassment coming back to him. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“I’m not judging,” Robert said. “Want to know if there’s anything you’re not getting from me.”

“You actually being here,” Aaron said honestly. “That’s what I wasn’t getting. I missed you, and one of the guys looks a little like you, so…”

Robert kissed him softly and Aaron could feel his stubble. He was so blond that you couldn’t see it, not even up close, but the light scratch of his evening stubble thrilled Aaron. Only he got this. “Roll onto your front,” Robert said, voice a demand. Aaron’s eyes lit up and he did exactly that, shivering with anticipation as Robert pulled the bed sheet down so it was gathering around his thighs. Robert’s hand rubbed his arse gently, considering and Aaron turned his head to watch him. Robert’s eyes grazed his body and Aaron felt so wanted. He never thought he’d ever feel this physically desired, or certainly not this long after their relationship started. Wasn’t this supposed to kind of burn out?

“Don’t look at me,” Robert said. It wasn’t a request and Aaron ignored it, watching as Robert slipped out of his jacket. He wanted to see Robert get undressed. Then he turned onto his back, stroking himself lazily, completely ignoring Robert‘s request. “I said…” Robert’s eyes narrowed, seeing the cheeky smile on Aaron’s face, the way his teeth toyed with his bottom lip. “Oh. Like that is it?” Robert teased and Aaron raised his eyebrows, still watching as Robert undressed. He took his shirt off and Aaron looked at him in a way that was almost physical. Robert took his shoes and socks off as Aaron still watched, grinning, eyes bright. He watched as Robert’s fingers loosened his leather belt, suddenly fixated on it. Robert could tell and slowed his movements, pulling the belt loose from his trousers. He waited until Aaron looked in his eyes, and then slowly wrapped the leather belt around his fist. Aaron closed his eyes with a groan, his mind more than capable of thinking of plenty of delicious possibilities. “Now,” Robert whispered into Aaron’s ear, pushing him back onto his stomach. “Don’t move.”

Aaron nodded, though his breathing had got much heavier and he laced his hands through the headboard. Robert hadn’t told him to, but he liked to do this, to feel grounded somehow. “Good,” Robert whispered.

Robert let the end of his belt trail over Aaron’s skin. He made sure to do it as slowly as he dared, enjoying the goose pimples that sprung up on Aaron’s back. His other hand gently warmed up Aaron’s arse, fondling the way Aaron liked, and Aaron bucked into the sensation of it. He was tempted to smack Aaron’s arse with the belt, but resisted. They hadn’t talked about that, and he didn’t actually want to hurt Aaron. Just enough of a sting for him to feel it and enjoy it. So he did slap him a couple of times with his palm before reaching underneath him. Cock caught between his body and the sheets, Robert could feel him hard and leaking a little already. Aaron whimpered and Robert kissed his back, giving his cock a couple of strokes.

“So... tell me, what were you watching?”

“I was…” Aaron sighed. “Imagining you were fucking me. The way the blond does in that. I love the way it feels when you stretch me.”

“Oh, I know you do,” Robert murmured, taking his trousers and underwear off. Robert grabbed the lube and started stretching Aaron’s rim, making him grunt. Robert wasn’t being slow about it, using one, two, then three fingers and Aaron writhed, trying to get more stimulation. “Who says I’m letting you come tonight?” Robert asked.

“What?” Aaron gasped in surprise, head snapping around to look at him.

“You started without me,” Robert said, scissoring his fingers inside of him. “And you didn’t do as you were told. Why would I reward that?”

“Robert… please…” Aaron whispered. He ignored this and quickly found a cock ring in their bedside draws, Aaron's favourite. Aaron saw it and let out a long groan, closing his eyes. “You’re cruel,” Aaron breathed as Robert slipped it on, making sure it wasn’t too tight.

“Yes,” Robert said, kissing him deeply. “Good?” Aaron nodded once, his eyes clear and Robert kissed him once more. He lubed his cock up, he’d been half hard from watching Aaron stroke himself anyway, but having Aaron spread out in front of him was making him throb with the need. He pulled Aaron onto his side before slowly thrusting into him. It was more difficult than he expected, angling his hips to purposefully avoid Aaron’s prostate. It had been so long that usually he found it by habit, instinct, memory. He grabbed Aaron’s hips and moved slowly. Aaron groaned, clenching around him as they rocked together, getting into a slow rhythm.

Aaron reached for his own cock, but Robert stopped him, grabbing his wrists. “No!” Robert gasped. “Be patient.”

“You’re a bloody tease,” Aaron breathed, moaning at a deep thrust from Robert.

“Yeah,” Robert whispered into his ear. “I am.” He pushed forward again, this time hitting Aaron’s prostate dead on. “And you love it.”

“Mm, sometimes,” Aaron grunted, given away by a loud cry of sensitivity, Robert spooned tightly against him. Robert kept pushing and pulling back, making it slow, a lot slower than Robert would have liked and he could feel the need starting to course through him. “Please, Robert," Aaron whispered, tugging at his wrists.

“Not yet,” Robert breathed, though it was getting harder and harder to hold on. He kissed the back of Aaron’s neck as he picked up the pace, keeping a tight grip on Aaron’s hands. He was gasping into Aaron’s skin, breath hot and damp and Aaron was rocking his hips backwards with it. He clenched around Robert, to try and get him off sooner, and it worked, Robert too close to hold back. He moaned, body arching as he came deep inside Aaron. Aaron let out a high pitched sigh as he felt it, breathing hard. 

Robert let go of his wrists but he wasn’t nearly finished yet, he pushed Aaron onto his front, ignoring his whimper from his sensitive cock and licked Aaron’s rim. He loved tasting them together like this, it felt so intimate and personal. Robert kept darting his tongue inside him, and Aaron’s hole kept twitching. His entire body was open for Robert if he wanted it, and the power of it almost made him dizzy, the trust Aaron gave him. He flipped Aaron back over and marvelled at the sight in front of him.

Aaron was completely wrecked, desperate with the need to come and eyes rolling, cock incredibly hard. Robert hadn’t seen him this fucked out in ages. He covered Aaron’s body with his own and kissed him, making sure Aaron could taste them together. Aaron’s kiss was lazy, uncoordinated. He’d take anything Robert gave him right now.

“Do you want my hands or mouth?” Robert asked. “To get you off.” Aaron didn’t even seem to be here with him, forming words seemed beyond him. Robert decided on his hands, he was enjoying kissing Aaron slowly too much to give it up. And he knew it wouldn’t take much to push Aaron over that edge. He took off the cock ring with difficulty and Aaron sighed with momentary relief, breath rushing against Robert’s lips. Robert stroked him, being sure to touch all those sensitive places Aaron loved the most. He was done teasing, he just wanted Aaron to feel it now. To feel everything.

It took a minute maybe for Aaron to come, body tightening with it, his quiet moan caught in Robert’s mouth, against his tongue. Robert stroked him through it, letting him enjoy all the aftershocks. He enjoyed it when they came together, but there was something so special about watching Aaron so close, watching him experience pleasure at Robert’s hands. He could see the flicker of his eyelashes, feel the groans of air against his own lips, see the bead of sweat working its way down Aaron’s temple. He looked so beautiful like this, and it was all his. Aaron let out a breath, eyes closed and Robert could tell he was going to sleep without coming around again. Robert kissed his cheek once before going to have a quick shower, smiling.

* * *

Aaron awoke feeling sore, used and so happy. He smiled to his left, seeing Robert already awake and curling up against him. Robert’s arms came around him, soothing, comforting, home.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron whispered, pressing his face into Robert’s chest. Robert didn’t understand that at all and frowned.

“For what?” Robert asked, fingers stroking his hair gently. Aaron liked that.

“You’ve had a long day, long week,” Aaron said. “You get home, and I need looking after.”

“It’s not like that, Aaron,” Robert said, soothing his scalp, fingers just gentle enough. “I love taking you apart like that. I love being in charge of you. Trust me, it’s not a job or something I have to do.”

“Mm,” Aaron murmured against his skin.

“Don’t ever doubt that, Aaron. Why do you think I came home so early?” Aaron smiled easily.

“Thank you.”

“Tell me about some more of your fantasies,” Robert demanded.

“I don’t really have any,” Aaron said after a moments thought, arching into Robert’s touch. “You give me so much, so…” he looked at Robert’s face. “Oh, you have something you want us to try.”

“Yeah,” Robert said and Aaron’s eyes suddenly lit up because he sounded a little nervous.

“Go on, then,” Aaron said. “You won’t know if I’m up for trying it until you talk about it.”

“I want to… try figging you.” Aaron narrowed his eyes.

“I’ve heard of it,” Aaron said. “Never tried it though.”

“I’d think you’d enjoy it,” Robert said lowly.

“You’ve tried it before,” Aaron said, realising.

“Had it done to me once,” Robert said. “Didn’t think much of it, but my arse isn’t nearly as beautifully sensitive as yours is.” He ran his hand over said arse and Aaron closed his eyes for a moment, smiling into a small kiss from Robert.

“I'll cook breakfast, you need a shower,” Robert said, squeezing his arse. “You stink.” Aaron smiled and elbowed him before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. He was happy.


End file.
